For This Moment
by The Emcee
Summary: On their one year anniversary, after finishing their school play's opening night, Ieyasu and Mitsunari have some…alone time. Yaoi. Sexual Content.


Title: Just For This Moment

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Ieyasu Tokugawa/Mitsunari Ishida

Rating: M for sexual content

Summary: On their one year anniversary, after finishing their school play's opening night, Ieyasu and Mitsunari have some…alone time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I wanted to write some porn, so here it is. It's a follow-up piece to 'Sort of Snow White'. If you don't like yaoi or sex you probably shouldn't read this. If you do read this, feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

 **~…~**

 **Just For This Moment**

 **~…~**

Ieyasu and Mitsunari stumbled into his house, the darkness blinding their way. After removing their shoes, they moved into the living room, where Ieyasu turned the lights on. Mitsunari flopped down on the couch while Ieyasu took off his coat and scarf. He chuckled as he sat down beside his boyfriend.

"Comfortable already?" he asked as Mitsunari unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and unzipped his coat.

"Your couch is far more comfortable than my own," Mitsunari replied. He shrugged his coat off, completely aware that Ieyasu was watching his every move as he did so.

"You were fantastic tonight. Another role you play very well. Why not make a career of it?" Ieyasu said. Mitsunari leaned back against the couch.

"Acting isn't my forte. Besides, I've already decided on my career," Mitsunari answered.

"Oh, yes, the wonderful world of financing; you have the mind for it, that's for sure," said Ieyasu before he placed his large hand on Mitsunari's thigh, "But your legs are more suited for…other things."

"Yes, according to you, Motochika, and the rest of the student body, I'm perfect for playing the damsel in distress," Mitsunari grumbled, his face a light shade of red. "But if you ever think you'll get me to wear another pair of tights, you're insane. For the Nutcracker, sure, but for your personal pleasure, I don't think so."

"While those tights did look magnificent on you, I prefer your legs bare," Ieyasu said,

"You do, do you? Are there…any other body parts you prefer bare?" Mitsunari asked, the faintest trace of a smirk on his face. Ieyasu slid closer to him on the couch and brought his hand up to cup Mitsunari's face.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said. "I prefer every inch of you bare and withering beneath me."

Mitsunari licked his lips and he gazed into those honey-brown eyes of the larger teenager. Ieyasu stroked his lips with his thumb before he leaned in and kissed his lover. He was met with an eager response and arms that wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Ever since last year's school play, they had been together. During their summer vacation, they were constantly going over to each other's houses, having sleepovers, anything and everything. But they hadn't had the perfect opportunity to make love. Thankfully, Ieyasu's parents were away and Mitsunari would be staying with him until Sunday evening.

Leaning back, Ieyasu pulled Mitsunari onto his lap. Their kiss deepened and Ieyasu's tongue danced with Mitsunari's in a battle of dominance. It was a battle that he always won, but Mitsunari was never one to just give in. Part of the reason why Ieyasu was so attracted to him was because of his fighting spirit; it never died down, no matter what obstacle came his way. And that temper of his… All of it set Ieyasu's blood on fire, but nothing more so than the thought of seeing his beloved bare before him.

Ieyasu pulled away, face red and panting heavily. He was pleased to see that Mitsunari was panting even more, looking utterly divine. Within his green eyes, Ieyasu could see the same desire that he himself felt and he stood up suddenly, picking Mitsunari up and carrying him bridal style.

"Ieyasu! A little warning next time, please!" Mitsunari squealed, clinging to Ieyasu. The other teen merely chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple as he made his way down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom.

When they made it to his bedroom, he set Mitsunari down on his bed. Without any hesitation, Ieyasu took his sweater off, his chest rising and falling in anticipation of what was to come. Mitsunari gazed up at him for a second before he sat up and ran a hand down Ieyasu's sculpted chest. He shivered in response and chuckled when Mitsunari tugged at the exposed band of his boxers. Ieyasu unbutton and unzipped his pants, careful of the noticeable bulge, and then kicked them off. His boxers were the next to go and he stood proud and naked before his boyfriend.

Mitsunari's reaction was adorable: he looked as though he had never seen another man naked before, which was probably the truth. His face was a deep, dark red but he didn't try to hide his own arousal from Ieyasu. He swallowed thickly as his eyes trailed up Ieyasu's body, stopping at his eyes.

"You're…handsome, Ieyasu," Mitsunari spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm glad you think so," Ieyasu said, feeling bashful at the sudden compliment. While Mitsunari did give them, they were few and far between, so hearing one now made him feel like he was walking on air. "Now, would you do me the honor of returning the favor?"

With his face as red as brick, Mitsunari pulled his shirt up over his head, his eyes never once leaving Ieyasu's. Next came his undershirt, which was carelessly discarded. Then his pants and finally his boxers. Now, he was just as naked as Ieyasu, but he wasn't handsome like him. No, instead, Mitsunari was breathtaking. His pale skin shone in the moonlight that came through the window, and his long legs were irresistible.

Ieyasu lowered himself onto his bed, his body covering Mitsunari's. He pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back, he said, "You're gorgeous, Mitsunari."

They kissed again and Ieyasu gently lowered his body down until he was on top of Mitsunari. A spark shot up his spine when their bodies touched, especially when their erections rubbed together, creating lovely friction. Both of them moaned and Ieyasu stroked Mitsunari's sides, causing him to shiver deliciously beneath him. He began rocking his hips slowly against Mitsunari's, causing his erection to rub against his boyfriend's even more.

When Ieyasu broke their kiss, a thin trail of saliva connection them, he trailed a hand down Mitsunari's torso, going further until he reached his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly began pumping it, watching Mitsunari's face as he did so. Green eyes slid close and Mitsunari's head lolled back as he moaned in pleasure, his chest rising and falling with his pants. God, he was such a pretty sight; Ieyasu had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful.

He began pumping Mitsunari's cock faster, watching as his love began to unravel before his very eyes. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd see a vision such as this, and yet, here he was, with Mitsunari naked in his bed. It was too much and he needed more, so he stopped stroking Mitsunari and leaned over to his nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lubricant from his drawer. A cool hand wrapped around his cock and Ieyasu startled, not expecting that, and then moaned as Mitsunari began stroking him.

"Oh, Mitsunari," he sighed as those long, thin fingers curled around his thick cock and stroked it, hesitantly at first before he started going faster. "Mitsunari, I want you to lather me up."

"Okay," was all Mitsunari said.

Ieyasu poured a generous amount of lubricant on Mitsunari's hand before he poured some on his own. With his fingers coated, he reached down to Mitsunari's entrance and gently traced around it. When Mitsunari began slowly stroking his cock again, he shivered at the feel of the cool lube. He pushed one finger into Mitsunari's hot, tight body. Mitsunari squirmed just a bit, but didn't cease his stroking. A second finger was slowly inserted and Ieyasu began to scissor him and twist his fingers in and out of his body.

He added a third finger and slowly twisted them around and pulled them out before inserting them again. Now, Mitsunari was panting and hardly stroking Ieyasu. His eyes were lidded and his cock was twitching. Every so often, he would wince when a twinge of pain would shake his body, but Ieyasu did his best to be gentle. And to make sure he thoroughly prepared Mitsunari, he added a fourth finger. A soft hiss escaped Mitsunari and Ieyasu began kissing his neck, trying to get him to relax.

Minutes of his stretching and preparing Mitsunari passed before Ieyasu was satisfied. He withdrew his fingers and leaned back on his legs. His eyes met Mitsunari's and he said, "Turn around. Present yourself to me, my love."

For once in his life, Mitsunari did what Ieyasu told him. On his hands and knees, he turned so that his ass was facing Ieyasu. Just like the rest of Mitsunari, it was as pale as the moon and absolutely flawless. Ieyasu stroked his cheeks with both of his hands before he lined his lubricated cock against his opening.

"This will hurt, but I'll try to be slow and gentle, okay?" Ieyasu told Mitsunari. After Mitsunari nodded, Ieyasu pushed his cock inside his virgin body.

A moan escaped Ieyasu as his cock was enveloped in that lovely tightness. Though pleasure coursed through his body and he desired more, he remained still, knowing Mitsunari was hurt. He could see those boney shoulders shudder every few seconds from the pain. Leaning down, he kissed up Mitsunari's spine in an attempt to comfort him. Minutes passed before Mitsunari pushed back against him in a silent plea to carry on.

Slowly, Ieyasu pulled out and reentered him slowly. He kept that pace for a while, trying to help Mitsunari adjust to him. After a while, when he was confident that the pleasure was overpowering the pain, Ieyasu sped up, thrusting in and out of him faster, hips rocking and bumping against the back of Mitsunari's thighs. Gods, if he knew sex was this fantastic, he would have tried it ages ago.

Actually, no, he wouldn't. Mitsunari hadn't been ready and had wanted to wait. Ieyasu would much rather his beloved fox be ready and willing than unsure and frightened. With the both of them desiring this, it made the pleasure all the more meaningful.

He wrapped a hand around Mitsunari's cock and began stroking it again. His thrusts were faster and harder; he was making sure to hit Mitsunari's prostate. Ieyasu knew he did each and every time, if Mitsunari's loud, erratic moans were anything to go by. Hearing those delicious moans only fueled him and Ieyasu was soon too lost in his lust to keep a steady rhythm, and with Mitsunari meeting his thrusts and chanting his name, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

But he didn't want to come alone; Ieyasu wanted Mitsunari to come with him. His hand stroked him faster and rougher, caressing the tip with his thumb and jerking it ever so slightly at times. His hips snapped as he thrust into Mitsunari's body and Ieyasu felt a strong, unyielding heat rising within him. Ieyasu leaned down as much as he could and said to Mitsunari, "I want you to come with me."

After a few more thrusts, Ieyasu felt his body stiffening as he shot strings of hot cum into Mitsunari's body while at the same time he felt Mitsunari's body shudder as he came all over his hand. A low, growling moan escaped Ieyasu as he reached his climax, and all he could think of was that Mitsunari was finally his and his alone. No one else would have him; no one else would make love to him. Just Ieyasu; only Ieyasu. And Ieyasu would never touch or make love to anyone else but Mitsunari. No one else could ever compare to his beautiful boyfriend.

When he had finished coming, Ieyasu's body slumped over Mitsunari's for a brief moment before he, reluctantly, pulled out and rolled off of him onto his back. A second later, Mitsunari collapsed on top of him and immediately snuggled up against him. With a tired, but happy smile, Ieyasu pressed a kiss to Mitsunari's sweaty hair. Panting, sweaty, and completely satisfied, the pair of them fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
